Many high speed network switches require high connector density on a backplane or a midplane. Printed circuit board (non-cabled) backplanes and midplanes may implement extensive interconnect lengths and can experience high levels of signal loss. Cabled midplane and backplane technologies may require large amounts of space and mechanical support to achieve the large number of connections required for high speed networking applications.